cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Turtle Alliance reformation controversy
The Blue Turtle Alliance reformation controversy occurred during the week of June 27, 2009 when Master-Debator announced he was reforming the Blue Turtle Alliance. The Aquatic Brotherhood disputed this reformation and claimed, as they are it's successor, they maintain the rights to the BTA name. The dispute was eventually resolved in that the new BTA and TAB would attempt to ignore each other and live in peace. The controversy reoccured when Sileath declared war on BTA and started the Sileath-BTA War TAB response to BTA reformation The following day TAB released a statement regarding the new BTA whereas they announced they would not recognize it's sovereignty as the BTA name belongs to TAB: FIRE protectorate and coup Later that day Carter, Fire Lord of the Federation of Imperial Red Empires announced that FIRE would protect the BTA: This announcement caused some controversy and it was later discovered that Carter did not inform the rest of his government about this decision causing many of them to leave the alliance and gather in a newly created alliance known as "Vengeance". They contacted the Random Insanity Alliance for a protectorate agreement but it turned out to be unnecessary after Carter was couped the following day. Nintenderek released a large statement on June 30 detailing their issues with Carter and how he was no longer a part of the alliance. Due to this, many of those who originally left due to Carter returned to FIRE. MHA involvement Throughout TAB's initial announcement regarding the BTA, MHA said it would support it's allies in TAB on the matter. Sometime after TAB's announcement Sorum of MHA released a statement. Sorum's initial statement with GATO. Hah, turns out we got screwed by MD and his invisible treaty. Left sitting in ZI as CIS pulled out a beatdown on us, MD walked out on negotations. In my mind, that abandonment of his alliance when it needed him most, leaves him no right to claim the AA now. As I stepped in to negotiate for BTA (with the help of my co-reformers Count Rupert and +Zeke+, and general CN badass CptGodzilla), CIS demanded that MD be permanently banned from BTA. As BTA govt at the time, I signed off on this without hesitation. He deserved it. Since BTA simply changed their name to TAB, and was never disbanded, it makes sense that TAB would keep to the agreement made: that MD would not be allowed into BTA. E-lawyering aside, MD simply does not deserve to remake BTA. He walked out on the alliance, leaving us to pick up the pieces. If Count Rupert, or even the current TAB govt wanted to remake BTA, I would back it in an instant. Because they put the work in to ensure that BTA/TAB stayed alive. They earned the right to choose to revert to the old alliance name. BTA is more than just a name. It's an alliance of like-minded people who shares similar opinions on CN politics and how they want to play the game. That now resides in TAB. BTA is TAB. At the end of the day, history has spoken. MD will run BTA into the ground just like he did the first time. But the matter at hand - should MD be allowed to reform BTA? Sure, he can reform it. But if TAB chooses to attack for it, he shouldn't have anyone but himself to blame. Part II MHA have long been close allies of TAB, and stand strong in support of them. We hope that a peaceful resolution can be reached, even if Francesca can't help but hope for a war. 23:10:45 I've had enough of boredom in CN. 23:10:55 BTA needs to be attacked already. 23:11:01 Then we'll put these new Karma values to the test. This can be done without a FIREfight.|Sorum}} Retraction and apology The following day, however, he made a second statement saying that while the MHA still supports TAB some of his statements were wrong. External links *BTA reformation and MDP with FoB *TAB statement regarding reformed BTA *BTA protectorate with FIRE *Sorum of MHA's statement *FIRE couped *Sorum's apology and retraction Category:Events Category:The Aquatic Brotherhood